general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
Billy Warlock
| hometown = | spouse = Marcy Walker (1985–87) Julie Pinson (2006–present) | children = | series1 = General Hospital | character1 = AJ Quartermaine | years1 = 1997-2003, 2005 | series2 = | character2 = | years2 = | series3 = | character3 = | years3 = | series4 = | character4 = | years4 = | color = #E55D03 | color text = white }} Billy Warlock (born March 26, 1961) is an American actor best known on General Hospital for portraying A.J. Quartermaine from 1997 to 2005. Personal Life Billy Warlock took over the role of A.J. Quartermaine in June 1997. Heir to his family's multi-national holdings, and multi-leveled domestic squabbles, A.J. Quartermaine has his hands full balancing between the man his parents want him to become and the mature adult that he desires to be. But the real-life Billy Warlock brings intense maturity and refined skill to the role. Growing up in Southern California, Billy wanted to follow in his father's footsteps—as a stuntman. When he was hired to double for Robin Williams in an episode of "Mork & Mindy," Billy had the opportunity of working with director Garry Marshall. Six months after he taped that episode, he auditioned for Marshall and landed the role of Flip Phillips in the hit series "Happy Days," marking his first step in a very successful career. Billy's first taste of Daytime came in 1984, when he starred for one year as Ricky Driscoll on "Capitol." In the spring of 1986 he auditioned for "Days of Our Lives," where he spent three years portraying the memorable Frankie Brady, which garnered him an Emmy for Best Actor/Younger Leading Man in 1988. Billy left "Days of Our Lives" for a year to star as Eddie Kramer in the popular syndicated television series, "Baywatch." He also starred in the series "The Hat Squad," and in numerous television movies, most recently portraying Lyle Menendez in "Honor Thy Father and Mother: The True Story of the Menendez Murders." While Billy has an impressive television background, he has also brought his talent to the big screen in "Hotshot" and the controversial cult film, "Society," both by Arista Pictures. Most recently he starred in the cable movie "Steel Sharks," with Gary Busey and Billy Dee Williams; and in the independent film "Opposite Corners," with Tony Dennison and Cathy Moriarty. Billy also starred in the title role of the first CD-ROM interactive movie ever released, "Mr. Payback," directed by Robert Zemeckis' partner, Bob Gale. Of all Billy Warlock's achievements, perhaps the most impressive is his great outlook on life. He says, "Life is all attitude," and his is a great one. "I have come to appreciate every experience that comes my way, and I think I'm in a pretty great place right now." Billy lives in Los Angeles and, when he is not working, he enjoys escaping to the ski slopes and the golf course. Warlock was previously married to soap actress Marcy Walker. He married former Days of our Lives co-star Julie Pinson, who played Billie Reed, on August 26, 2006 in Las Vegas, Nevada. According to People magazine, they had previously been engaged in 1999. Official sites *Twitter Category:Actors and actresses Category:Former GH actors/actresses